Kembang Api
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Halaman cidatel. Di malam yang dingin, sinar rembulan berpendar lembut, sunyi dilawan ramai gempita berkat bunga api warna-warni. Request by FayRin D Fluorite


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friend-ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Sohayanotsurugi x Yamanbagiri**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Thanks for request~**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Kembang Api**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Are? Yamanbagiri? Sedang apa?"

Interupsi terlalu tiba-tiba. Pemuda berhijab terkesiap. Sontak kepala berputar. Helai-helai emas berjatuhan dari selipan telinga.

Tatap langit siang jatuh pada hamparan batu _crimson_.

Sohayanotsurugi menggoyang tangan, pamer cengir lima jari. Handuk tersampir di bahu, basah bekas mengusap rambut. Baru habis mandi, sisa-sisa uap pemandian air panas masih menempel lekat.

"Sohayanotsurugi ...?" Yamanbagiri Kunihiro berucap pelan menyebut nama pemanggil. Setia duduk di teras.

"Malam-malam begini sedang apa? Tidak ikut yang lain? _Kyoudai_ dan yang lain asyik minum _sake_."

Sejenak, Yamanbagiri diam, tidak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki pemalu itu balik menilik bungkusan panjang di tangan. Telapak tak berlapis selop dibiarkan memainkan kerikil menggunakan ujung jempol kaki.

" _Aruji_ memanggilku dan Ichigo Hitofuri. Aruji bilang punya hadiah untuk kami ..."

"Eh? _Aruji_?" Mendadak kepo, sendi engsel diputar. Pria pirang itu iseng melirik bungkusan plastik kemasan berwarna meriah.

"Apa ini?"

" _Saa. Aruji_ memberikannya begitu saja. Ichigo diberi dua botol batu berbentung bintang warna-warni. Bisa dimakan. Rasanya manis seperti manisan buah. Barusan dibagi-bagikan pada adik-adiknya, Tsurumaru-tachi juga ikut dibagi."

Bias bintang timbul di manik rubi. Kilatan antusias terpancar terang.

"Oh! Coba dibuka! Lihat apa isinya!"

"Sudah," tukas Yamanbagiri. Bagian atas bungkus dibuka. Batang panjang, tipis, dan berwarna hitam muncul dari dalam. Jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Sohayanotsurugi mengintip. Kening berkerut samar melihat isinya. "Benda apa ini?" Salah satu batang dicabut keluar.

"Entahlah. Waktu kutanyakan, _Aruji_ cuma menyuruhku menyediakan lilin dan seember air."

Pandangan jatuh kembali pada Yamanbagiri. "Sudah disiapkan?"

Yamanbagiri menggeleng.

Jeda sesaat.

Secepat mata berkedip, secepat itu pula ekspresi Sohayanotsurugi menyala terang. Lekas ia berdiri. Manik stroberi mengerjap cepat seraya mengangkat sudut bibir lebar-lebar, pamer gigi sekalian.

"Ayo, coba!"

"Huh?"

Seruan Sohayanotsurugi menarik reaksi baru pada paras Yamanbagiri. Garis wajah pemuda itu menampakkan air muka keheranan.

"Biar kucarikan lilin! Kau siapkan seember air! Kita lihat sendiri! Siapa tahu ini kejutan spesial dari _Aruji_!" Ajak Sohayanotsurugi, heboh bersemangat.

Tanpa menunggu respon lanjut dari Yamanbagiri, pria itu keburu mengayun kaki selebar mungkin. Hengkang mencari lilin.

"U-uh ...?" Kinerja otak masih pending, Yamanbagiri terpaku di tempat.

Biar begitu pula, tetap saja ajakan diterima. Rencana timbul tiba-tiba, lekas dilaksanakan.

Dalam sekejap, Yamanbagiri dan Sohayanotsurugi siap berjongkok di tanah. Menghadap lilin menyala. Bungkus aneh tergeletak dekat kaki Yamanbagiri. Seember air disiapkan dekat mereka.

Masing-masing memegang dua buah batang.

Sohayanotsurugi menatap Yamanbagiri lekat. "Kau siap?"

Kepala menengadah. Tanpa ekspresi khusus, Yamanbagiri mengangguk.

"Oke, siap ..."

Keempat puncak batang didekatkan ke bara api.

Pembakaran terjadi.

"U-uwah!"

"Huh ...?"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, percikan indah warna-warni bermunculan. Mencengangkan dua pasang mata lewat empat warna berbeda dari sinar bunga api memercik ke segala arah.

Kembang api mini!

"Wow!" Raut wajah Sohayanotsurugi menyala takjub. "Keren! Seperti kembang api besar!"

Yamanbagiri terperangah kagum. Batin terisi perasaan senang tidak terdefinisi. Dua batang kembang api di tangannya terus menyala. Iseng batang digoyang, sinar bunga api seperti membentuk garis cahaya.

"Ahaha! Oi, Yamanbagiri! Ini menarik sekali!"

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Eh? Cahaya apa itu?"

Perhatian teralih. Dua laki-laki pirang menoleh bersamaan.

Kashuu dan Yamatonokami berdiri terperangah. Berlarian menghampiri mereka.

"Oh! Oh! Kemari! Yamanbagiri dapat barang menarik dari _Aruji_!"

"Wah! Curang!"

"Ikut-ikut! Aku minta satu! Bagaimana menyalakannya?!"

"Tuh, pakai api lilin."

Dua orang datang, dilanjut para pedang Sanjou. Iwatooshi dan Imanotsurugi menghambur paling duluan, lomba lari bersamaan. Tsurumaru ikut menyusul kemudian bersama Ichigo dan adik-adiknya.

Shokudaikiri dan Kasen datang membawa cemilan manis dari tepung beras. Ookurikara membantu di belakang bareng Taikogane.

Halaman _cidatel_. Di malam yang dingin, sinar rembulan berpendar lembut, sunyi dilawan ramai gempita berkat bunga api warna-warni.

Sohayanotsurugi dan Yamanbagiri tak bergerak dari tempat berjongkok.

"Hehehe~ _yokatta na_ , Yamanbagiri!"

Yamanbagiri termenung di ambang sunyi. Diam beberapa detik menatap cengiran Sohayanotsurugi. Jubah putih ditarik menutupi pelipis dirambat rona merah.

"Un ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
